Forum:Caetus
Please Bold your answers and fill out the following Questions: My username is User:Jack Javelin ' ' Give a short History about your character (1-4 paragraphs). Remember, this can be added to your character page later. Very little is known about Caetus aside from her seething hatred for all mutantkind. Ever since her first appearance, her only goal in life has been to systematically hunt down and murder any mutant she encounters. In recent weeks it has become evident that this drive to exterminate the mutant population has evolved to such an extreme that she has begun selling her services as an anti-mutant political assassin - as well as a mutant hunter - to any human who could afford her. She has had some extensive training in the past that hints military or covert-operations, but the gradual replacement of her body with cybernetic implants and highly advanced neuroprosthetics has made many of these skills obsolete. Unfortunately, this need to stand on an equal playing field with her mutant quarry has pushed her transformation a bit too far: approximately 90% of Caetus' biological body has been replaced by these synthetic augmentations. What is your character's personality? Kind, rude, boastful, or humble? Caetus has lead an extremely disparaging life presumably at the hands of mutants, so she has no moral qualms with being as chillingly ruthless to them as possible. In the company of humans she has been known to have an extremely cold demeanor, rarely talking or responding to anyone unless required to. What do you want your character to get into? S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, X-Men, or Student or Teacher at Xavier's School? As of now, Caetus is comfortably freelance. However, depending on how she can/will be affected by those she meets, she may decide to join a group. Even if this does occur, it is most likely that her alliance will be only temporary. Is your character an Adult or a Student (include student Grade/Year)? Caetus is currently a young adult in her early 20's. It is undetermined if her cybernetic parts will reduce or escalate her age rate, if they will do anything to her age at all. Is your character a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Caetus considers herself neutral, as she targets all mutants both good and evil. However, her viceral brutality and maliciousness towards mutants, as well as the humans who aid or protect them, make her a villain in the public eye. What are some powers/abilities of your character? What makes them a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Caetus has too many abilities to be posted here, but most are the benefits bestowed upon her by her neuroprosthetics. Some of her abilities include mastery in stealthful assassination, superhuman physique (senses, strength, agility, reflexes, etc) and an extensive list of tactical on-board weaponry (optical implants w/ various vision modes, malleable magnetic fields via magnetic disruptors, holographic projectors, tactical cloaking, micro-grenades, molecular teleportation technology and certain immunities to elemental and psychic assaults). The only ranged weapons she has at her disposal are a pair of high-power energy casters hidden within the palms of each hand, both of which designed to have various settings for lethal, nonlethal and immoblization purposes. Her primary weapon is a monomolecular adamantium blade, which can telescope into its hilt and be stored within her right forearm. Should Caetus find herself disarmed, be it willingly or no, she can rely on her set of secondary weapons: a pair of 9"- long wrist blades hidden within the outernmost length of her forearms (the side on which the little finger is closest). The pivot point of each blade lies within Caetus' wrists so that they swing outwards from her arms in a fan-like 180 degree spread. Nicknamed "preying mantis blades" due to their uncanny resemblence of the insect, these unique weapons serve a multitude of uses ranging from hooks to scissors. If your character is an adult, do they have any children, wife, or significant other? Perhaps at one point in time, but that has not yet been fully determined. It would certaintly open up a contributing factor to her hate for mutants. Please fill out some of the following Out of Character Questions: Is this your first character? Yes or no? Yes. List the amount of time you think you will be able to participate weekly. Twice a week, every day, once a week? I should be able to participate on the site on a daily basis, though you shouldn't quote me on that. Things have been known to soak up my attention for weeks at a time. If you know your UTC time zone, please list it here: USA - Pacific Time Category:Not Confirmed Category:Confirmation